


Fantasmas

by InuKidGakupo



Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, Falling In Love, Father Figures, Ghosts, Henge no Jutsu, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia, Promises
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kakashi y Gai van a un bar… ¿o fueron Sakumo y Dai?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073963
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Fantasmas

**Author's Note:**

> KAKAGAI WEEK 2020
> 
> Día 6
> 
> Prompt: Máscaras/Funda  
> \---
> 
> Usé estas palabras más como ir a cubierto/disfraz/máscara/exterior 
> 
> (La edad legal para beber alcohol en Japón es 20, aquí tienen 19)

— ¡Mi precioso Rival! — la voz chillona y emocionada suena desde el fondo del bosque, sintiéndose como una pequeña punzada en la parte posterior del cuello que Kakashi no puede evitar cuando sopla directamente sobre su nuca— ¡Tengamos un desafío!

Kakashi ni siquiera levanta la vista de su libro, manteniendo las hojas cubriendo su cara y la pasta reflejando las pocas persianas de sol que pasaban a través de las hojas.

Gai se sacude impaciente, elevándose sobre Kakashi y lanzando una lluvia de hojas secas que se le habían quedado atoradas en el cabello camino hacia ahí.

Aparentemente Gai todavía jugaba con sus compañeros de equipo entre los árboles, como si todavía siguieran siendo niños y no estuvieran intentando recuperarse del golpe de una guerra.

— ¡He estado pensando en un desafío asombroso, mi Rival! — Gai sigue hablando a pesar del obvio desinterés de Kakashi, sentándose en el pequeño espacio de la rama y manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el diminuto pedazo de rostro que alcanzaba a percibir de su adorado Rival.

El silencio de Kakashi es una respuesta habitual, aunque no es una respuesta verdadera y Gai lucha como cada vez por entender si Kakashi lo estaba escuchando o si simplemente estaba demasiado inmerso en su lectura.

Gai revolotea sobre la rama, considerando la idea de sacar su libro fuera de la vista pero sabiendo de sobra que Kakashi no se lo tomaría bien.

— Esta es una asombrosa y juvenil idea que podemos hacer y he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo — Dice Gai, todavía animado, detectando el pequeño movimiento de ojos de Kakashi sobre el costado de las hojas por un breve segundo.

— No puedo — dice Kakashi de mala gana, pasando otra hoja lentamente — Estoy ocupado.

Las mejillas de Gai se inflan en un puchero infantil, haciendo rodar los ojos de Kakashi en fastidio. Había salido de casa para buscar relajarse un momento, intentando sacar los gritos de la guerra de su cabeza y de la muerte de todas las personas que habían caído, y no tenía tiempo ni ganas de ver el rostro tonto y relajado de Gai.

— ¡Leer tu pornografía no cuenta cómo hacer algo, Kakashi! — Gai gruñe, sacudiendo la rama otra vez — Al menos no algo genial.

Kakashi frunce en molestia, intentando por todos los medios no mirar a Gai para no decirle todo lo que estaba pensando. ¿Algo genial? ¿Algo cómo llenarte la cabeza de hojas y jugar con lodo al lado del río? Era absurdo. Ridículo. Gai no tenía idea de las estupideces que estaba diciendo.

— Vete — no es una orden, sino más bien una advertencia, pero Gai parece un poco sordo con su tono y se acerca un poco más a Kakashi para buscar su mirada.

Alguna vez Sakumo le había dicho que tendría que lidiar con necios "usa tu mejor sonrisa y sé amable" pero lo único que Kakashi puede darle a Gai es un gesto lleno de irritación por su insistencia.

— No tengo tiempo para tus tontos retos, Gai — Kakashi sube más su libro, continuando difícilmente con su lectura incluso si sabía que tendría que soportar las insistencias de Gai al menos media hora antes de que se rindiera y lo dejara solo.

El chico no había entendido nada. No había comprendido la pérdida incluso cuando su propio padre había muerto en la batalla contra los espadachines ninja. Todavía quería jugar, todavía hablaba como si fuera un niño. Y Kakashi no quería ser ni era un niño.

Gai parece enfadado con la postura de Kakashi, ahora ansioso y desesperado por tener su atención, casi moviendo la cola y las orejas como el cachorro que todavía era.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Al menos escucha lo que es! — Kakashi intenta no apretar los dedos, preguntándose cómo no podría oírlo si sus gritos altos podían escucharse hasta la aldea de la arena.

Aun así, ni siquiera le pide que continúe, y Gai rompe un poco su confianza, cambiándola por impaciencia cuando da un golpe en la rama detrás de Kakashi y hace brincar a ambos en su lugar.

El libro se cierra con un suave sonido, casi desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que Kakashi baja del árbol, moviéndose sobre las pequeñas montañas de hojas secas que por un instante lo cubren también, haciéndolo fruncir en descontento, pero no parecía tener las suficientes ganas de esforzarse, por lo que decide no pelear contra la estampida de ramitas.

Gai baja detrás de él, azotando mucho más fuerte y enviando otra ola de hojas sobre ambos.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Ahora que finalmente has abandonado ese lugar podemos tener nuestro desafío! — Gai jadea, moviéndose a tiempo para esquivar la piedra que Kakashi había obtenido en un segundo.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con los demás? — Kakashi suena irritado. Lo estaba con más frecuencia últimamente, aplastado entre las tareas de ANBU y la casa de Sakumo de la que todavía no tenía el valor de deshacerse.

No tenía sentido pensar en los juegos de Gai. No eran niños. Y seguramente era algo demasiado tonto y sencillo. Algo dulce que Kakashi no necesitaba. Que nadie necesitaba. Ni siquiera Gai.

— Deberías dejar de ser un tonto infantil, Gai — Kakashi hace amago de marcharse, imitando la caminata estoica de ANBU para hundirse por las sombras, deteniéndose cuando Gai salta enfrente de él.

— ¡No es algo infantil, Kakashi! — Gai suena sin aliento, posiblemente angustiado y desesperado por la incapacidad de detener a Kakashi, o quizá solo abrumado por toda esa energía aparentemente inagotable que lo mantenía todo el día sin parar.

Finalmente Kakashi suspira en derrota. Gai sería una molestia el resto del día si no aceptaba. Así que lo más cómodo siempre era darle la razón y ganar fácilmente o perder a propósito para que pudiera darle un poco de espacio.

— ¿Qué es? — no le interesa realmente, y Gai puede notarlo porque él no era estúpido. Los estúpidos eran los que renunciaban a sus sueños. Eso era lo que había dicho Dai.

— Podemos ir a beber — murmura, elevando la voz en la nota siguiente — ¡Un desafío de resistencia!

Kakashi aprieta los puños. Esa broma había sido demasiado. Gai estaba siendo más tonto que de costumbre y Kakashi estaba considerando golpearlo en serio, preguntándose si Gai estaba intentando provocarlo.

— No seas estúpido — más que enfadado, Kakashi sonaba ofendido. Irritado. Gai se tomaba todo como una maldita broma estúpida y Kakashi se sintió disgustado por oírlo hablar de ese concurso como si fuera nada. Como si realmente fuera adulto — No juegues con eso, Gai.

Intenta la evasiva, pero Gai ya está nuevamente delante de él, con un gesto mucho más serio que imitaba la cara tonta de su padre. Dai y su actitud falsa de adulto. Dai, que nunca pareció ser más que un niño y sin embargo murió dignamente como un noble y respetable adulto del tipo de hombre que Sakumo nunca fue.

Kakashi aprieta la mandíbula con el recuerdo. Gai era un idiota igual que Dai. Ambos esperando la muerte con una sonrisa.

— No estoy jugando, Kakashi — el esfuerzo en su voz por sonar serio es evidente, y Kakashi casi decide darse la vuelta para no ver más el espectáculo incómodo y un tanto repugnante.

— No eres del tipo que bebe alcohol, Gai. Nunca lo has hecho — en realidad, Kakashi tampoco lo había hecho. Pero Kakashi sabía sobre sus límites.

El alcohol no había sido aliado de su padre. No había sido aliado de nadie. Era nefasto y asqueroso, y Kakashi odiaba el olor del alcohol que frecuentemente le recordaba la cara triste de Sakumo.

— ¡Mi padre me enseñó! — la defensa de Gai es tonta. ¿Qué tanto pudo enseñarle Dai? El alcohol casero que hacía apenas era agua con arroz que Kakashi había visto guardado en la alacena.

Niños jugando a ser adultos.

Era patético.

— Basta, Gai — corta con la voz firme, intentando ignorar la pequeña presión de su mente que comenzaba a planteárselo, preguntándose quizá por el alcohol.

Las botellas en su casa seguían en el mismo lugar donde las había dejado Sakumo. Quizá debió haberlas tirado hace tiempo. O quizá debió haberlas bebido. Lo que terminara más rápido con la cara maldita de su padre, enrojecida y quebrada por la tristeza y la culpa grabada en su cabeza.

Había oído que el alcohol hacía olvidar. Se preguntaba qué tan cierto sería, que tan atrás te hacia olvidar, y qué tanto te hacia olvidar...

— No tenemos edad, Gai, además... — Kakashi está a punto de mencionar el alcohol de su casa, pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Llorar donde lloraba su padre?

Los ebrios siempre fueron asquerosos y débiles para él.

— ¡Ya tengo solucionado eso, mi querido Rival! — Gai se infla, intentando lucir más grande de lo que es, haciendo pensar a Kakashi que ni siquiera midiendo dos metros podía convencer a alguien de que era apto para beber alcohol. Gai estaba condenado por su propio carisma impreso en sí mismo.

— ¿La tienes? — una ceja se arquea en curiosidad, de todos modos. ¿Qué más le quedaba por perder?

— Sí, mi joven compañero — el ojo de Gai se cierra en un guiño — Soy consciente de que nuestra juventud está todavía fresca y de que no podemos beber legalmente hasta el próximo año, ¡pero eso no significa que no podamos tener un desafío de resistencia!

Ahora Kakashi parece confundido, pero extrañamente intrigado por lo que sea que Gai haya pensado para los dos. Podía ser algo absurdo, pero también podía ser algo interesante, incluso si la mayoría del tiempo Gai solo se estaba haciendo el tonto.

— ¡El punto no es la bebida, mi Rival! — Gai se endereza, levantando el puño — Sino el tipo de camuflaje que tendremos que realizar para obtenerla.

Una mueca de intriga se escapa de Kakashi, escondida agradablemente debajo de su máscara, aunque no lo suficientemente oculta para pasar desapercibida a los ojos inquietos de Gai.

— ¡Finalmente mi desafío ha llamado tu atención, ¿no es así?!— la pose de Gai brilla, tan infantil como siempre, pero Kakashi la ignora cuando Gai se acerca a susurrar — Debo confesarte que finalmente he podido perfeccionar mi técnica de transformación, así que he decidido tener un reto a partir de eso.

Si Gai realmente esperaba una reacción de Kakashi ante la noticia, estaría decepcionado con su gesto inmutable.

Secretamente, sin embargo, Kakashi sintió un poco de alivio al respecto. Gai había tenido una habilidad terrible en el ninjutsu. No tan terrible como Dai, pero lo suficientemente malo para que todos pensaran que sería un fracaso como él.

Era así como decían que funcionaba, ¿no? Gai sería fracaso como su padre. Un don nadie. Y Kakashi sería un traidor como Sakumo. Otro fracaso. Los dos siendo el reflejo absoluto de los dos hombres que los trajeron al mundo solo para abandonarlos.

— Entonces, ¿tu plan es entrar a un bar transformados? — no es mala idea, en realidad, pero el tono de Kakashi hace que suene como un fastidio.

— ¡Sí! Iremos a un bar en los límites de la tierra del fuego, ¡y ahí tendremos nuestro reto de resistencia!

Era el tipo de desafío común al final de las cosas. Un poco de entrenamiento, un poco de una tontería sinsentido. Gai no era difícil de llevar y sus retos caían siempre en una sencillez algodonada.

— Bien — Kakashi guarda sus manos en sus bolsillos para no lucir interesado, pero sus ojos ven sobre su hombro a Gai — Pero, ¿por qué en los límites de la tierra del fuego?

El rostro se Gai se tensa, no en emoción, sino en algo que se deslizaba más en la preocupación y la vergüenza, dejando fuera la opción de que Gai había elegido un lugar lejano para llegar corriendo y que fuera "entrenamiento adicional".

— Ah... — su voz se dobla ligeramente — ¡Es interesante que lo menciones, Rival! — una sonrisa torcida tensa sus labios, lo que no le da un buen presentimiento — Pero preferiría un lugar alejado de la aldea para poder desenvolver mejor nuestro desafío.

— ¿Por qué? — su expresión le deja ver a Gai la amenaza, la aclaración de que si no conocía todos los puntos no aceptaría su reto con él.

Gai mantiene la sonrisa unos segundos más, desinflándose para darle una sonrisa tímida a Kakashi — En realidad, a pesar de que he dominado la valiosa técnica de transformación, solamente puedo convertirme en una persona.

No hay vergüenza real en ese hecho grabada en las facciones de Gai, pero Kakashi puede leer un hilo diferente de emociones. Dolor, tal vez. Arrepentimientos. Pena. O en realidad podría no tratarse de ninguno de esos, pero eran los únicos sentimientos con los que Kakashi tenía familiaridad.

— Muéstrame — pide, sin oportunidad al rechazo, mostrando una especie de interés y curiosidad en su mirada, tan suavemente que podría culpar después a la adrenalina y negar todo ante cualquiera.

Gai da un asentimiento con renovada felicidad, uniendo sus manos en los sellos con una habilidad torpe y lenta, como si todavía fuera un estudiante de la academia aprendiendo a mover sus extremidades, enlazando sus dedos agrietados por el entrenamiento tan despacio y brusco que Kakashi no estaba seguro de que pudiera servir.

Pero funciona. Y Kakashi se queda viendo al hombre en el que se ha convertido Gai. El único hombre que debió haber conocido a fondo para recordar, el único tipo de hombre que Gai conocía. O que Kakashi conocía. Porque dudaba que su padre hubiera sido un hombre real. Los cobardes no eran hombres, eran basura.

— Dai — el nombre cosquillea en sus labios, siendo necesario decirlo tanto como parece necesario saludarlo con el viejo gesto vago de mano que Kakashi no había repetido desde que acabó la guerra y tuvieron que barrer sus cenizas.

Gai, siendo Dai, le da una sonrisa amplia debajo de su bigote, levantando esa mano peluda y grande que muchas veces había acariciado la cabeza de Kakashi con paciencia e interés en un acto que todos habían retirado del hijo de un desertor.

— Mi querido Rival — el apelativo es viscoso en la voz de Dai, y Gai carraspea para componerse — Kakashi, tengamos este desafío.

No quiere admitir que está emocionado ahora, intrigado, quizá incluso solo un poco herido y con ganas de poder escapar realmente.

Si encontraba alivio en alguna de las cosas, en marcharse lejos, en beber, en olvidarse de las muertes, de su mano atravesando el pecho de Rin y el rostro maltratado bajo las piedras de Obito, entonces realmente podría ser capaz de decir que había valido la pena y tomar ese riesgo, en la bebida. En fingir.

Por supuesto, sabía que no le había servido a su padre ninguna de esas cosas. Pero, ¿y si le servía a él? ¿Y si podía lavarse las manos, engañarse, huir, enjuagar su nombre, con el alcohol o las lágrimas? ¿Y si había risas y no el rostro marchito que había visto secarse en su sala, lleno de sollozos patéticos y arrepentimientos?

— Bien, tengámoslo — Kakashi no le da tiempo a Gai de pensar, pasando a su lado mientras vuelve a sacar su libro — Nos vemos aquí mismo esta noche.

Gai no intenta detenerlo cuando continua avanzando, casi tropezando cuando alcanza las ramas y se mueve a toda prisa por el camino conocido hacia su casa.

* * *

El viaje hacia el límite de la tierra del fuego es tranquilo y mayormente silencioso, siendo interrumpido de vez en cuando por las indicaciones de Gai para señalar la ruta del lugar al que ya había planeado ir con él desde que lo vio de regreso de una de sus misiones a la aldea de la arena.

Tardan apenas un par de horas en llegar, tomando su carrera como un reto no profesado que Kakashi gana, deteniéndose en el borde del claro donde la pequeña cabaña miserable y oscura se alzaba entre las hojas.

Gai ni siquiera jadea cuando se detiene detrás de él, dando un rápido vistazo a los alrededores antes de deslizarse detrás de un árbol grueso, comenzando a formar los sellos para su jutsu.

— Supongo que has pensado en tu transformación y has elegido a la persona que me acompañará esta noche, ¿no? — Gai murmura, congelándose un momento para tratar de ver algo en su expresión.

Por supuesto, Kakashi lo ha hecho. Era una idea tonta, más que útil. Estaba ahí solo para probar el alcohol, no para probar su jutsu que había perfeccionado desde los cinco años. Pronto cumpliría los veinte años y era un poco ridículo pensar que Gai podría tener ventaja de alguna manera sobre él. La transformación era lo de menos.

Sin embargo, sabía que era necesaria, y que tampoco estaba con ánimos de que alguien reconociera a Kakashi en un lugar como ese después de la fama que estaba adquiriendo como ANBU.

No era un rostro reconocible. Pero todos sabían del sharingan. Todos podían saber quién era él, con el ojo robado de su amigo. Con la sangre de su amiga. Kakashi no estaba seguro de soportar las miradas esa noche. No las miradas de culpa. No las miradas de odio.

— Lo tengo contemplado, Gai — Kakashi iguala los movimientos de su compañero, completando la técnica al mismo tiempo que Gai termina de ensamblar los dedos en su posición.

La nube de humo los invade, respirando el olor del ozono antes de que Gai pueda tener una vista de su transformación.

Es quizá el temor a los fantasmas lo que lo hace tensarse, pero es el cariño al recuerdo lo que lo hace sentir lágrimas en los ojos y sonreír.

— Sakumo — murmura, en la voz de su padre, mucho más gruesa que la voz todavía joven que él tenía.

Kakashi, ahora Sakumo, le da una sonrisa cansada y triste, el tipo de sonrisa que Gai miró el último par de veces en Sakumo. Una mirada que Kakashi repetía últimamente como si no conociera otro gesto para poner.

— Pensé... — su idea cuelga pero muere. No tenía caso mencionar que había creído que se convertiría en Minato, o en Jiraiya, porque tal vez el hecho de que Gai pensara que Kakashi no encontraba valor en su padre podría ofenderlo.

— No conocía a nadie mejor — dice con calma, adivinando su duda — Cuando fui a casa, vi una de sus fotos y... no podría imitar a nadie como a él.

Imitar. Gai se pregunta a qué se refiere Kakashi con esa palabra, porque conocía la forma en la que su Rival podía llevar una declaración amable al desdén. Imitar. Eso podría significar cualquier cosa.

— Bien — Gai asiente y le da una sonrisa, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la taberna antes de que Kakashi pueda salir de su estupor.

— ¡Espera! — su mano desnuda se mueve, sosteniendo el dorso áspero y peludo de los dedos de Dai.

La sensación lo hace contener la respiración. Hace años anheló esa mano. Envidió y odió a Gai por poder sostener todavía la mano de Dai y él no. Odió el hecho de que Dai tuviera manos fuertes solo para sostener gatos. Lo hizo preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si Sakumo hubiera tenido manos que solo pudieran atrapar gatos.

Tal vez se hubiera quedado. Tal vez Kakashi hubiera podido ir al parque sosteniendo su mano todavía. Como Dai y Gai hacían.

Tímidamente suelta la mano de Dai, sosteniendo sus propias manos juntas y tal vez pensando un poco en la forma de las manos de Sakumo. Livianas. Suaves para un asesino. Nunca necesitó demasiado para partir cualquier cosa. Las mismas manos que lo llevaron a la tumba.

— Tal vez ha pasado un tiempo, pero mi padre era una leyenda, y el tuyo murió como una leyenda, incluso en esta parte de la tierra del fuego alguien podría...

— Ver fantasmas — Gai dice, levantando las cejas de su padre — Entonces estarían viendo fantasmas.

No hay lógica. No una real que Kakashi pueda creer, pero sí una en la que puede burlarse y reírse. Fantasmas que vuelven para tener una noche miserable. No muy diferente a la vida. Se pregunta si Sakumo había vuelto algún día para seguirse lamentándose o para beber.

Suavemente comienzan a avanzar hacia el bar. Las identificaciones no tienen sentido en los bares clandestinos, y las arrugas suaves en sus rostros no dejaban dudas a cualquiera que intentara mirar en su dirección, hacia un recuerdo, el pasado, o el sinsentido.

— Bien — Gai sonríe, llegando a la barra — Lo hicimos, pidamos algo simple para empezar.

La forma de hablar es idéntica a Dai. Suave, mucho más suave de lo que Gai ha logrado con su voz. El tono de la experiencia, el raciocinio, la voz de alguien que había hecho de todos los trabajos y había tratado con todos los insultos y aun así tenía la decencia de hablar con tranquilidad y respeto.

Kakashi toma asiento a su lado, en el banco viejo en los pies de la barra, mirando rápidamente los letreros del fondo del bar para elegir una bebida que fuera "simple".

Sin embargo, es Gai quien habla cuando mesero se acerca. Lentamente, fluido, confiado, con una sonrisa disparándose debajo de su bigote negro y el temblor finísimo de su nariz.

Gai podía no ser un experto en el manejo del jutsu, pero sabía actuar. Sabía invocar fantasmas y volverlos dolorosos retratos fuera de las tumbas.

Piensa entonces en lo que podrían lograr. En los auténticos Dai y Sakumo sentados en esa misma barra, al menos quince años atrás, bebiendo como amigos, charlando sobre sus hijos, o misiones, o sobre nada, simplemente mirándose a los ojos mientras trataban de decidir quién de los dos había fracasado de la peor manera. Quién de los dos tenía el título del perdedor más grande.

Sakumo ganaba, claro. Pero su padre no lo sabría. No se supone que debía saberlo. Él posiblemente ni siquiera lo creyó. Eso fue lo que dijeron todos _ellos_.

Los pequeños vasos con líquido amarillo llegan a la barra, y Kakashi duda, tomando el borde del vaso para pasar un dedo en el vapor del vidrio.

Es el dedo de su padre, mucho más largo. Se imagina qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tener la edad suficiente cuando todo eso pasó, para tener sus manos, para beber juntos, para tratar de entenderlo, probablemente su padre lo hubiera dejado saber cómo se sentía. Tal vez eso hubiera servido de algo.

— Cuando estaba preocupado — murmura Gai, con los dedos mucho más anchos que los de él mismo en el borde de su copa — Era esa expresión la que hacía.

Kakashi parpadea fuera de su bebida, mirando a Gai con el rostro inusualmente serio.

— Sakumo… — aclara Gai — Era ese gesto el que hacía cuando estaba preocupado por ti.

Internamente Kakashi quiere reír, ¿qué se supone que significaba eso de todos modos? Gai olvidaba a la gente, ¿pero podía recordar algo tan minúsculo como eso?

— Recuerdo que la vez que no llegaste a casa, y estabas intentando esconderte en el bosque, Sakumo pasó a buscarte a nuestra casa — su explicación tiembla levemente, pero Kakashi también lo recuerda — Nunca pude olvidar su rostro, el pesar en sus ojos. Las arrugas alrededor de su frente y el pequeño temblor en la esquina de su boca.

No percibe el temblor hasta que Gai lo menciona, apretando los labios para detener el gesto, sabiendo que Gai tenía razón. Kakashi recordaba el rostro de Sakumo. Recordaba cuando lo descubrió en el árbol y Kakashi se negó a bajar, diciendo que no quería vivir en la misma casa que un traidor.

No quiso vivir más con su padre, y cuando se fue, no había deseado con tantas fuerzas hacer otra cosa.

— Deberías sonreír — Gai dice, dando un suave guiño sin luces — No recuerdo mucho a tu padre sonriendo, así que dame una de esas sonrisas tímidas que ya no pudo hacer.

La línea es absolutamente cursi, pero de todos modos Kakashi sonríe, sabiendo que su gesto era idéntico a su padre. La sonrisa eternamente a medias.

El rostro fantasmal de Dai le devuelve la sonrisa, pero es una sonrisa decaída, la sonrisa que Kakashi había visto a escondidas, cuando había descubierto que no tenía dinero suficiente para comprar un regalo para Gai en su cumpleaños, y cuando se enteró de que sería expulsado de las pequeñas misiones con otros genin y solo podría hacer trabajos de recolección y caza que apenas le daban el dinero suficiente para comer, y aún con eso Dai lo invitaba a comer a su lado.

Un plato simple de sopa barata nunca pudo tener mejor sabor.

— También deberías hacer que Dai sonría — Kakashi murmura — Lo hizo mucho en vida, no le falles en la muerte.

La sonrisa en su compañero brilla automáticamente, y Kakashi casi piensa que Gai se lanzará a gritos, pero es el breve hundimiento de su respiración la respuesta.

— Mi papá me dio esa sonrisa todos los días — dice con algo de melancolía, o algo cercano a la melancolía que no tenía realmente nombre. Posiblemente en algún momento el dolor era tan fuerte que no era digno de llamarse dolor, y perdía su nombre —. Pero es la misma sonrisa que me dio el último de sus días. Cuando veo a papá reír... solo pienso en la última puerta.

Algo difícil de lidiar. Todos los cuadros de fotografías de Dai en casa lo mostraban sonriendo. Cada una la despedida que le dio. Cada uno una puerta.

— Entonces, ¿el fantasma de Dai ya no sonríe? — Gai niega a sus palabras. El bigote se sacude, Kakashi se pregunta vagamente como se siente.

Sakumo nunca tuvo una barba o un bigote, pero los últimos días de vida hubo una línea fina de pelos afilados en sus mejillas que Kakashi sintió cuando su padre le dio un beso áspero en la frente.

Entonces Kakashi se apartó incómodo. Entonces se equivocó.

— ¡Por supuesto que sonríe! — la imitación de Dai no cambia un poco. Es tan precisa que Kakashi casi se siente tentado a felicitarlo por eso — Es solo... difícil. Sé que mi padre tuvo la intención de tranquilizarme, por eso murió con una sonrisa.

Los gestos de Dai parecen reacomodarse, sonriendo finalmente con la soltura propia del padre de Gai.

— Bien, sonríe por tu padre entonces — no había planeado el tono alegre, simplemente fue una reacción un poco absurdamente infantil después de pensar en la resolución de morir con una sonrisa.

Solo Dai, que había vivido como un niño, podría morir en la inocencia de uno.

— Mmmn, entonces también deberías sonreír más por Sakumo.

El padre de Kakashi no tuvo su respeto, pero tuvo el de Gai. Quizá fue porque lo reconoció antes que nadie, o porque respetó a Dai, o quizá simplemente era porque Gai se dejaba impresionar fácilmente por cualquier tontería, incluso de un perdedor como Sakumo.

— Hacer las cosas que tu padre no pudo hacer — Gai deja caer sus palabras, tomando el vaso de vidrio pero sin tomar nada todavía.

Kakashi aprieta un momento los párpados, dejando ir una risa que accidentalmente se parecía demasiado a la risa que su papá le daba cuando era niño, ese primer día que fueron a pescar al río y atraparon muchos peces.

Kakashi extrañaba a su mamá, y Sakumo lo hizo sentir completo cuando volvieron a casa y cocinaron su platillo favorito, cuando construyeron un muñeco de paja en el jardín y regaron las flores que crecían junto a la puerta.

¿Qué le pasó a esas flores? ¿Cuándo las dejó de regar?

— Hacer las cosas que no pudo hacer tu padre — Kakashi repite la idea, señalando a Gai con su mirada — ¿Qué harías si tuvieras qué hacerlo?

Las cejas de Gai se alzan en emoción repentina y autentica. Se ve un poco más como Gai, pero Dai siempre tuvo una expresión demasiado parecida.

— Iría de nuevo a comer dangos — dice, aunque se recompone inmediatamente — Y volvería a intentar el examen chunin. Mi papá no lo volvió a intentar después de los dieciséis. ¡Estoy seguro de que hubiera podido pasarlo!

— Cualquiera que pueda derrotar a tantos espadachines de la niebla debería ser ascendido a Jounin — ofrece Kakashi rápidamente.

No era realmente un impedimento para Dai pasar el examen con los ojos cerrados. Él sabía de lo que era capaz. El resto de la gente simplemente fue estúpida para subestimarlo lo suficiente y él decidió guardar su técnica como un secreto que Kakashi respetaba.

— ¿Qué harías tú? — Gai devuelve la cuestión, de ese modo que Kakashi puede imaginar la curiosidad brillante de Gai debajo de ese par de animadas cejas.

— Probablemente hubiera hablado con el Hokage — se encoge.

Sabe que el Hokage hubiera reorganizado a Sakumo después de un par de semanas. Era demasiado valioso para descartarlo y habría sido cuestión de tiempo para volver al campo de batalla.

Simplemente, no había habido mucho tiempo. Y sí demasiado odio. Siempre el odio.

— Le hubiera dicho que me diera una misión.

Dai se queda en silencio, pero sabe que Gai se hunde.

Él había estado ahí el día en el que Sakumo estaba llorando, abrazando a Kakashi mientras rogaba cosas incomprensibles. Fue vergonzoso y asqueroso. Kakashi sacó fuera de él las manos de Sakumo. Gai solo se quedó en la puerta mirando, en completo silencio por una vez.

— Eso hubiera ayudado mucho — es todo lo que puede decir. Mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado cualquier otra persona en ese pueblo lleno de rencor e incomprensión.

— Bueno — Kakashi se reanuda, sacudiendo las manos y volviendo a su sonrisa perezosa — ¿Qué más hubieras hecho tú?

Gai se reclina, levantando el vaso delante de su rostro y derramando algunas gotas sobre su pantalón que a Kakashi le recuerdan a las lágrimas que lloró cuando Sakumo se fue.

Dai lo abrazó muy fuerte. Lo abrazó y no lo dejó ir aun cuando Kakashi se quería ir.

Fue el único que asistió a su funeral. Fue el único que le ayudó a rascar una tumba, porque Gai apenas podía moverse entre los mocos y las lágrimas, incluso cuando el niño no parecía comprender bien las cosas y solo había escuchado la parte de "Sakumo se fue y no volverá".

— No sé, ¡hubiera hecho muchas cosas! — Gai sonríe, y Kakashi internamente se pregunta porque se siente tan feliz de oírlo.

Tal vez era por la imagen de sus recuerdos en la casa de Gai y su padre. Tal vez era el reflejo de Sakumo sonriendo en el borde de su vaso. Sonriendo. Vivo. Feliz.

— ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? — la emoción ahora burbujea como la bebida de la que ninguno toma, pero Kakashi casi cree que se siente un poco mareado ahora.

Ambos se quedan en silencio para pensarlo, haciendo ruidos de concentración mientras Gai mueve el bigote y Kakashi agita su cabello largo de un lado a otro, inquieto por el peso adicional.

— ¡Me hubiera vuelto a casar!

La declaración sale al unísono, y ambos comienzan a reír un poco tontos antes de mirarse con duda.

— Pensé que no querrías a alguien con tu padre — Gai dice, dándole un golpe suave a la mesa — Una madrastra para ti... ¡ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo!

Kakashi se hunde en su sitio con algo de vergüenza. Había mostrado los dientes como un animal a la compañera de equipo de su padre una vez que fue a visitarlo, pero era solo porque estaba un poco celoso y extrañaba a mamá.

— Hubiera sido bueno para él — a pesar de sus palabras, quizá ahora le emocionaba la idea.

Alguien con quien charlar, alguien que estuviera en casa con él, que fuera agradable y cálido, que le diera afecto. A los dos —. Bueno, ¿Cuál fue el problema con Dai? ¿Por qué no se volvió a casar?

Gai se encoge con demasiada lentitud y aparta la mirada a la barra. Deja caer más líquido, cualquiera podría decir que estaba tirando la bebida a propósito para que pensaran que estaba consumiendo algo, pero era solo que Gai no podía mantener la comida o la bebida sin tirar al menos la mitad.

— Fue difícil — la voz de Dai suena áspera, del mismo modo que sonó cuando se encontraron por primera vez en la academia — Todos rechazaban a mi padre de alguna manera y...

Kakashi niega para que se detenga. Eso tenía un poco de lógica realmente. Dai era un tipo genial, pero la gente era estúpida y solía decir cosas. El problema fue de la gente. Siempre.

— Además, mi papá no podía mantener una familia más grande. Mi madre era ninja activo, así que debería haberse casado con algún otro ninja para poder comer.

La facilidad de la declaración duele, lo suficiente para hacerlo gemir en la voz suave y débil de Sakumo.

— Supongo — murmura.

Kakashi finalmente se atreve, llevando el vaso a sus labios desnudos y bebiendo todo el líquido hirviente y agrio que le quema la garganta y casi lo hace toser. ¡Era horrible!

Gai lo imita por el bien del desafío, haciendo pucheros graciosos en el rostro de Dai.

— Si pudiera hacer algo más — Kakashi habla, débil ahora — Tal vez hubiera buscado ayuda.

Gai arruga el rostro, dolorido ahora con la posibilidad.

Había pasado tanto desde que Kakashi no admitía el dolor. Había dejado de extrañar a su padre, o de lamentar su muerte, fingiendo que todo estaba bien al respecto que añorar ahora un trozo del pasado perdido era más pesado de lo que podía soportar.

— Si pudiera hacer algo más — Gai se aclara — Te hubiera ayudado.

Estaba seguro de que no debería, pero de todos modos sintió alivio con la frase, con la imagen de Dai entrando en su casa con Gai a cuestas para hacer más ruido además del llanto en la habitación de su papá. Una charla animada entre los adultos que se entendieran. Risas de niños. Comida caliente en todo momento. Alguien que tuviera manos más grandes que pudiera quitarle la espada a Sakumo. Alguien que le hiciera sentir mejor.

_— Gracias, Dai._

_Dai sonríe, palmeando el dorso de su brazo amistosamente, dejando que sus dedos toquen la piel fría debajo de su camiseta arrugada._

_— Todo estará bien, Sakumo. Tu hijo es un excelente shinobi, igual que tú. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que te recuperes y todas esas tonterías sobre ti se terminen._

_— ¿Y si no logró estar bien? — Murmura — ¿Qué pasará con Kakashi?_

_— Estoy seguro de que Gai no lo abandonará — sube sus hombros, dándole una sonrisa de confianza — Estará bien. Son buenos amigos._

_Sakumo curva la espalda, atrás de él el pequeño Kakashi escapa del agarre de Gai, escondiéndose entre los árboles con una risa._

_— Lo siento — Sakumo se encoge._

_— Yo también._

* * *

— ¿De verdad estás ebrio, Gai? — Kakashi se ríe, dando también un par de pasos sueltos a pesar de que habían bebido solo un pequeño vaso de lo que fuera esa cosa.

No era realmente fuerte, era dulce incluso, pero ninguno había bebido hasta ahora, aun en sus diecinueve, y había sido un poco demasiado para los dos.

— ¡Estoy perfectamente bien, Rival! — Gai suena como él, haciéndose más pequeño cuando finalmente tropieza con sus propios pasos y cae al frente, disolviendo la transformación.

— ¡Ahí! ¡Te gané! — Kakashi grita sin querer, apuntando a Gai en la espalda.

— ¡No! ¡Eso fue trampa! — Gai chilla, haciendo que Kakashi se pregunte si seriamente estaba lo suficientemente mareado para decir una tontería como esa, pero posiblemente solo era Gai siendo Gai.

— No fue trampa — Kakashi se acerca, dándole una mano a Gai para levantarlo, todavía con el cuerpo de su padre — ¡Pude mantener vivo a mi padre por más tiempo!

Los ojos de Gai parpadean hacia él con impresión, luego da una sonrisa suave antes de que ambos estén de pie y Kakashi baje los hombros en un gesto de dolor.

— Quiero decir...

Independientemente de cualquier cosa, de lo infantil que a veces pudiera ser Gai, del niño que creía que era, le da un gesto de compresión y una sonrisa.

— Está bien — palmea su hombro — También sentí como si mi padre hubiera vuelto esta noche, solo por mí.

La técnica se rompe. Algo adentro de su corazón también se rompe, pero no duele, es más bien una corteza de hielo que se deshace lentamente en su interior.

— Kakashi — incluso para ser Gai, sonaba como un hombre ahora.

Un tipo de hombre que sacaba a su amigo a una tonta aventura como esa solo para hacerlo olvidarse de los muertos. El tipo de hombre que lo había hecho reír esa noche, y no lo había dejado hundirse en su miseria solo para llorar.

Un hombre que en realidad, no era, ni fue un niño.

— Sé que si Sakumo hubiera recibido ayuda a tiempo, probablemente las cosas no hubieran salido así — no tiene caso valorar su declaración, pero Kakashi la acepta de todos modos — Sin embargo, todavía estoy a tiempo contigo. No necesitas ser Sakumo para hacer las cosas que no tuvo oportunidad de hacer... así que por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Kakashi siente un calor en su pecho, naciendo entre varias cenizas y cosas rotas quebradas en todos lados, ahogándolo. Haciéndolo pensar en que no quería terminar como su padre.

— Yo... — _está bien._

No lo dice en voz alta, pero de alguna manera Gai atiende a sus palabras no profesadas y le da una sonrisa suave, el tipo de sonrisa que hace que sus mejillas se sientan calientes.

Tal vez era a causa del alcohol.

— Bueno, Rival, entonces ahora podemos...

Un suave ruido de hojas moviéndose a su alrededor los distrae, y ambos se preparan para atacar, pero lo único que ven es un par de sombras extrañas desvaneciéndose de una manera bastante inexplicable.

— K-Kakashi... ¿viste eso? — Gai tiembla, colgándose a su brazo, temblando de miedo al no percibir ningún chakra a su alrededor.

Los ojos de Gai se aprietan, al mismo tiempo Kakashi casi puede jurar ver un trozo de traje verde y una caída de cabello blanco entre los árboles.

_"Ah, una noche donde la gente vería fantasmas, ¿no?"_

— No es nada, Gai — Kakashi sonríe, apretándose al agarre de su amigo antes de conducirlo al frente — Vamos a casa.

_— ¿Y cómo sabré que se quedan juntos? — Sakumo mira sobre su hombro, avergonzado de que Kakashi siguiera arrojándole piedras a Gai._

_— Lo harán — Dai sonríe — Ya lo verás._


End file.
